Stellar
by Laura25
Summary: Right After GSD WarOneShot:Athrun and Cagalli are finally reunited after the Destiny War. Slight KL..RR please o.o?


Stellar 

**Disclaimer: Don't.Own.Anything.**

One Shot, Rated Teen- Cagalli/Athrun, very slight Lacus/Kira 

**Summary:** Athrun and Cagalli are finally reunited after the Destiny War.

**A/N:** This is a one shot and something I thought of after listening to a song on the bus today, Echo-Trapt. It may be crappy, but in my mind it sings TT I'll be updating Face on the Milk Carton soon, so be patient I guess? Anyway enjoy this first one shot of mine. Oh and sorry if it sounds crappy, after writing this in 2hours I didn't reread it all the way…so mistakes may exist…

**--**

Requiem's destruction shortly followed as Strike Freedom and Justice flew out of the corrupted base.

A bright explosion covering everything with a white blank supported this fact.

It was over, finally over. The gundams could now be put away and he would make sure with ever fiber of his being that all this violence would come to an end. No more would he let this occur. That was why he would establish a new council. A council for all the masses to be lead by, this seemed to be the only way to make this work. Better yet, he himself would find those with true of heart, and he was sure Lacus and Cagalli would be able to help with this, to be in that council. Enough was enough and even with his ability to hide emotions, he could not take it.

Strike Freedom Ace Pilot Kira Yamato could not take the bloodshed anymore and would vow for peace wherever humans were inhabited, be it Earth or Space. This dream would no longer be a dream but a reality.

Pilot Yamato and his badly damaged armor entered Eternal, where Lacus lay ready to give Kira the support he needed and of course to make plans for the very distant future. Meanwhile, a battered Justice slowly disappeared from the massive ship's radar. The other war veterans still afloat in the debris had a vague idea what their fellow comrade was up to, but his course seemed to be set for Earth.

---

Colors of the sunset were sprawled all over the young Attha's features. For one, she was wearing the suit she usually had adorned when piloting her Akatsuki. In her part she used it to get into the mindset of a soldier, though she never actually showed or told anyone about it. No one except Zala. Yeah, that was right, Athrun Zala only knew and he would most likely be the only one to know. Ever.

Without him, she was alone but she would not show that either. She had to now stay strong and focus. Focus, now that was not at all easy when a blue haired god was stuck and played inside your head during important meetings. Cagalli would punch him for that when she would see him… Right, when would that be again?

A small breeze passed by and Cagalli's hair danced around everywhere. She stood standing and ignored the playful breeze. Her task here was to thank and morn the losses caused by the now-over war, not to think of Athrun... He was not dead and she had told herself many a times that but after all he was only human and if something had happened to him… or Kira or Lacus, she would lose her sanity. It was as simple as that.

The Attha concluded she was awfully moody at the moment and struggled with her thoughts. Her actions were another thing. They, for the most part seemed to be the only stable things she had left at the moment. The great Attha even spent time wondering about her sound actions daily. Whatever the case, being able to do the right thing was a great miracle that she was grateful for, especially during this time period.

Cagalli took a step forward and dropped a bouquet of flowers into the ocean. She closed her eyes and tears flew down from her eyes as she seriously mourned all the losses. Her tears showed genuine pain and a nearby figure deeply wanted to go and embrace her but now was not the time. It was important she be left alone at least for a few more moments…

---

Ace Coordinator Pilot Athrun Zala was in an unusually calm state. His fingers were rapidly making new coordinates around Justice's cockpit and heat thrusters and stabilizers were being put in play. The course was set for Earth, to be more specific, a beach where a certain blonde haired goddess stood. He had hacked the nearest global positioning satellite and located her.

The screens were the only lights in the cockpit and you could see them illuminated all over the coordinator's face. It gave him an eerie glow but yet it showed his more determined features upon his face. Currently pictures of the Princess of ORB were placed on the screen and a small smile played on his face.

"Cagalli…I'm glad that I've found you again…" 

Justice, in its battered form would have not been able to reach Earth so easily and would take an ace to do so. Which of course Athrun was and would be able to satisfy such a simple task. But before he reached Earth, the blue haired god sent a message to the Strike Freedom pilot.

"…Kira… I hope you understand. Please continue with the goals without me and… Cagalli at the moment… I have to do something… I'm sorry and I'll make it up…-End Transmission-…"

Kira had of course smirked after hearing this and murmured a something of "Dumb Bastard" before making a landing on Eternal. He understood and was cheering Athrun on. Meanwhile he _needed_ to tend to Lacus…

--

Athrun had not waited for his best friend's reply and left at full speed to the beach where his princess stood. The Zala was doing his best to make sure Justice didn't die on him right there but just in case, Athrun went SEED. Unlike Kira, who was able to control his SEED completely, Athrun had just learnt the basics to call upon it. He decided he would only use it when needed, and now was a good time. Cagalli was unknowingly waiting for him, he knew it.

In a matter of minutes, the gundam and its pilot were in Earth's atmosphere, carefully being roasted but that bothered Athrun none. Justice would be able to take it no problem. Time was passing slower though, as he reached the ORB beach closer and closer. Athrun finally set his suit on silence and ironically landed abruptly. There seemed to be no consequence because everything seemed as it was before.

The Zala quickly jumped off Justice and started running to where his arm GPS was beeping at. That red dot was whom he was missing very much and in no time he would be there to comfort her. Unfortunately the bright drifting sun almost blocked his view of the one he came for but after adjusting his eyes he saw her clearly.

Athrun had stealthily moved to just a few inches behind her to see if she would notice him at all without him pointing himself out. She looked so beautiful even with that pilot suit of hers. Really, he couldn't ask her of anything more, Cagalli was perfect to him in every way. Suddenly, Cagalli threw a large bouquet into the ocean and closed her eyes. She seemed much more serious now…and yet shinning tears strolled down her cheeks.

Her tears showed genuine pain and he deeply wanted to go and embrace her but now was not the time. It was important she be left alone at least for a few more moments no matter how much it hurt him to see her cry. Athrun tried being patient but he could not help himself, he needed to do something! So he put his hands around her waist and pulled her in, making sure to give her a whiff of his usual cologne. She would surely recognize that and not worry with the sudden stranger holding her in.

"Please Cagalli… I love you."

--

Cagalli opened her eyes in shock… That scent, this warm embrace… "….I love you." Her imagination was probably playing a cruel trick on her. But this could only mean one thing, ATHRUN! At that moment the stranger that was watching her only moments ago reared his head to face the Princess. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist in a loving manner. His eyes showed sadness and he seemed to be leaning closer in to her…

It was what she wanted, her man was here and she wanted to kick herself for even thinking of his death which made her start crying even more. More tears rolled down her face but Athrun came closer and rubbed his cheek against her wet cheek in a cute way to sort of dry off the tears without removing his arms.

A smile appeared on her face and Cagalli sniffled.

"Athrun…. I love you too…and I missed you so much… You were always in my thoughts." She gazed into his emerald orbs lovingly. "Cagalli, our dream is almost near to becoming a reality. You were always in my heart and thoughts while we were apart. I want to be yours forever and for you to be mine. We can… show the world… Coordinators and Naturals belong together… just like you and me…if you want…", Athrun knew it was not the best way to ask a girl to be with him forever but it was what he could make up on the spot.

He hoped that Cagalli would accept… he really did love her and wanted to be with her always. He wanted to make up everything that he did to hurt their relationship, as he was sure she wanted to do the same.

A big grin erupted on the Princess' face. "OF course Baka! I want this as much as you do, I'm sure of it!" Cagalli Yule Attha was the happiest woman in the world at the moment (AN; **snigger** LOL-as was Lacus in space… in one of the private captain rooms with Kira…LOL! I think I might do a ff on their pov). She had waited so long and now her dreams would be real, alongside someone who was precious to her heart. Nothing could be better at this moment.

Ace Coordinator Athrun Zala was thrilled, before Cagalli could say anything else, he dove in to give her a passionate kiss. She followed suit and gave in. A mini battle started inside their mouths and Cagalli turned around to face him directly instead of him leaning in from the back. She would no doubt win this war if things would continue this way.

Both parties agreed on one thing at the moment and it was this. If there was going to be another war, this was the only type that was going to be fought without the casualties or deaths. Well maybe except a badly beaten Athrun and a victory grinning Cagalli, but that's for another time…

The End


End file.
